


Unfinished Business

by Writer_Geekgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean has unfinished business with Castiel after Sam gets to Heaven.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Unfinished Business

Dean and Sam watched the river from a bridge for a few minutes. Both were quiet as they processed everything that had happened.

Sam said, "Well, should we go see Mom?"

Dean shook his head, "Nope. I suspect Eileen will be a long before we know it. You and Eileen had your happy ending, now it's my turn. Get in the car." 

Sam slid into the passenger side as Dean restarted the car. Sam asked curiously, "This isn't your happy ending?"

"Not by a long shot. I'm glad you're here, man. I was waiting for you, but now we got to take care of one more thing." Dean drove along a wooded trail and eventually headed downhill. They broke from the woods to see a beach with the beginning of a sunset. As Dean parked the car, a set of beach chairs and a table came into view. A shady cabana was nearby, stocked with a full bar. 

"We are going on a beach vacation? Couldn't we do this after we see Mom? And Bobby? Is Charlie here?" Sam asked excitedly. 

"Hold your horses." Dean led Sam down to the beach. Two beach chairs were close together while another one was separated by a table that had fruity drinks with umbrellas. "Sit down, Sam."

Sam started to sit in one of the two seats close together before Dean said, "No. That chair, Sam." He pointed to the chair set slightly apart. 

Sam dutifully sat in the assigned chair. He picked up one of the drinks and tasted it. "Isn't this what Crowley used to drink?"

Dean ignored him and approached the water. He said quietly, "Cas, get your feathery ass over here. We got some unfinished business."

Castiel appeared with a fluttering of wings. He looked at Dean warily and said without emotion, "It is good that you and Sam made it here. I hope Heaven is to your liking. Jack and I worked diligently on it after he pulled me from the Empty."

Dean reached a hand toward Cas and then paused. "Do you think you could dress us in board shorts and tropical shirts like in that show Magnum PI that I made you watch? Sam too. No shoes."

"If you concentrated, you could do it yourself, Dean. You didn't have to summon me for that."

Dean rolled his eyes and grimaced, "Just humor me, Cas."

Castiel sighed and called out warmly, "Hello, Sam," as he snapped his fingers, changing Sam and Dean's clothes as requested.

Sam waved happily to Castiel, "It's good to see you, man."

Dean said gruffly, "Your clothes too, Cas. Trench coats and beaches don't mix."

Castiel snapped his fingers and his attire changed to match the boys. 

"Go sit, Cas. I'll be there in a moment."

Castiel dutifully went to go sit in the chair. Dean waded out into the surf for a minute before rejoining Sam and Castiel who were catching each other up on what had happened since they were separated. Dean picked up a drink for himself and then handed a second to Castiel before sitting down.

Dean sat quietly for a few minutes, listening to Sam and Castiel talk. He moved his toes in the sand happily before saying, "Here's my happy ending, Sam. It's always been you, me, and Cas, toes in the sand. We, of course, will pull up a chair for Eileen when she gets here." He lifted his glass into the air, "Here's to happy endings."

Castiel lifted his glass and took a sip, but Dean could see a flash of pain and confusion in his eyes. He still had to take care of his unfinished business.

Dean leaned over and whispered into Cas' ear, "Who said you can never have the one thing you wanted?"

Castiel turned to face him to say something, but Dean silenced him with a kiss.

Sam murmured, "Thank Jack. Finally!," before getting from his chair to walk up the beach to give them a long-deserved moment of privacy.


End file.
